Meiner Deiner
by Julichris
Summary: Draco und Blaise erlauschen zwei gut gehütete Geheimnisse von Harry und Draco zieht seinen Nutzen daraus- und dieses eine Mal ist es nicht zu Harrys Nachteil.


Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles Jo  
Warnung: Kitsch, P6-Slash  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Zeit: 7. Schuljahr im Frühling, Voldemort ist besiegt  
Draco und Blaise erlauschen zwei gut gehütete Geheimnisse von Harry und Draco zieht seinen Nutzen daraus- und dieses eine Mal ist es nicht zu Harrys Nachteil.

„_Meiner" - „Deiner"_

Wunderbar, jetzt hatte er glatt seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung im Schlafsaal vergessen und durfte den ganzen Weg vom Pausenhof bis in die Kerker und wieder zurück laufen! Und warum? Weil Blaise es für nötig gehalten hatte, ihm schon am frühen Morgen den Tag zu versauen. Wie er das geschafft hatte, obwohl es Freitag war und endlich die Sonne wieder schien? Mit einem einzigen Satz: „Potter geht übrigens mit der Wiesel zum Abschlussball."  
Ganz toll!! Das war genau das, was er nicht hören wollte! Es reichte natürlich nicht, dass der Gryffindor praktisch nur noch in Begleitung dieser … dieser … _Weasley _anzutreffen war, jetzt ging er auch noch mit der zum Ball!

Zum wohl tausendsten Mal verfluchte er sich und seine bescheuerte Entscheidung aus ihrem ersten Schuljahr, dass er Harry Potter das Leben in Hogwarts so schwer machen würde wie möglich. Anfangs, genau genommen die ersten 6 Jahre, war es ja auch ganz lustig und toll gewesen, den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindorhelden zu provozieren wo es nur ging und zu sehen, wie diesem Punkte abgezogen wurden.

Doch als er nach einjähriger Unterbrechung- als Todesser auf der Flucht hatte er schlecht zur Schule gehen können, doch nachdem der dunkle Lord besiegt worden war, hatte man Draco glücklicher Weise für strafunfähig erklärt, da er gezwungen worden war- wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sich das geändert. Genau genommen hatte ER sich verändert oder Potter oder seine Gefühle für Potter oder einfach alles. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau passiert war.

Er konnte Harry Potter, den Jungen, der lebt, nicht mehr hassen. Gegen seinen Willen war er ihm dafür dankbar, dass dieser den dunklen Lord besiegt und so ihn, Draco Malfoy, aus dessen Gefolgschaft befreit hatte. Auch wusste Draco inzwischen, wogegen der Gryffindor gekämpft hatte. Zu genau hatte er lernen müssen, zu was die Todesser, unter ihnen auch seine fanatisch-verrückte Tante Bellatrix, fähig waren. Zu sehr hatten die Geschehnisse seine Vorstellungen von Moral und Ethik verändert, als dass er noch mit seinem früheren Verhalten hätte fortfahren können.

Harry Potter selbst hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Aus dem hageren, linkischen Jungen, der nicht wusste wohin mit sich, war ein selbstbewusster junger Mann geworden, der genau wusste, was er wollte. Es war, als sei ein dunkler Schatten von dem Jungen genommen worden, was nur zu verständlich war, wenn man an die Prophezeiung und sein bisheriges Leben, das von Gefahren und Verlusten gekennzeichnet gewesen war, zurückdachte. Draco hatte zudem munkeln gehört, dass sein Leben bei den Muggeln nicht das leichteste gewesen war und da Potter nun endlich selbst über sich und sein Leben bestimmen durfte, sah man das auch an seinem Äußeren. Die alte Kinderbrille war einem modernen Gestell mit rotem Rahmen gewichen, bei dem selbst Draco als Slytherin gestehen musste, dass es Potter gut stand, und auch seine Garderobe war eleganter und geschmackvoller geworden- und vor allem passte sie ihm endlich, was wirklich wahre Wunder wirkte.

Das alles führte dazu, dass Draco Anfang des Schuljahres plötzlich seine Augen nicht mehr von seinem Rivalen lassen konnte. Immer wieder fielen ihm neue, faszinierende Aspekte an ihm auf, egal, ob es das glitzernde Grün seiner Augen war oder das ungewohnt offene Lachen. Verdammt, er hatte eine ganze Stunde Geschichte damit verbracht, die feinen Linien von Potters linkem Schlüsselbein zu bewundern! Und dass er sich vorgestellt hatte- vorstellen hatte MÜSSEN- wie es sich anfühlen würde, diese Linien erst mit den Fingern und dann mit der Zunge nachzufahren, konnte nicht nur an dem unglaublich langweiligen Unterricht gelegen haben. Blaise zog ihn immer noch damit auf, dass er nach dieser Stunde seine Schultasche vor dem Körper getragen hatte.

Anfangs hatte Draco diese seltsamen Anwandlungen- welcher normale Zauberer bitte sehr bewunderte bei seinem Mitschüler die Eleganz, mit der dieser seinen Zauberstab führte und schweifte dann zu ganz anderen Zauberstäben ab?- noch für fehlgeleitete körperliche Anziehung gehalten, doch mit der Zeit war ihm aufgefallen, dass er plötzlich auch Potters CHARAKTER anziehend fand. Er hatte ja gehört, dass so etwas in der Pubertät ab und zu mal vorkommen sollte und das ganze könnte ja auch nur eine Phase sein. Aber erstens war er 18 Jahre alt und zweitens war das ganze für eine „Phase" doch etwas zu langwierig und vor allem zu nervenaufreibend!

So war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben als anzuerkennen, dass er sich in Harry Potter verliebt hatte und es nichts gab, das er hätte dagegen tun können außer abzuwarten, bis dieses Gefühl wieder verschwand, schließlich war das noch jedes Mal früher oder später geschehen, wenn er sich verliebt hatte. Und sich über Weaslettes Anhänglichkeit aufzuregen.

Genervt von seiner eigenen Gedankenlosigkeit lief Draco den Säulengang, der den Schulhof umgab, entlang und wollte gerade in den Gang biegen, der ihn zu den Slytherinkerkern führen würde, als er plötzlich die Stimme von Harry aus eben diesem Gang vernahm. Ausgerechnet! Wo Freitag doch der einzige Tag war, an dem er den anderen nicht im Unterricht sehen musste!

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch erklären?! Ich bin NICHT mit Ginny zusammen und ich WERDE auch nie mit ihr zusammen sein!"  
„Aber was spricht denn dagegen? Ihr wart doch scho- "  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass sie ein Mädchen ist?"  
„Und?"  
„Ron!"

Ein plötzliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte Draco und manifestierte sich in einem ziemlich untypischen Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, als er das hörte. Sein Harry hatte also gar nichts mit der Wiesel! Und er stand auch nicht auf Mädchen! Konnte der Tag noch besser werden?

Immer noch mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlend bog er um die Ecke und nickte Harry und dessen Begleiter freundlich zu. Wenige Sekunden später hörte er letzteren warnen: „Harry, pass auf, die Säu-", ein dumpfes Geräusch unterbrach ihn, „le…"  
Doch da Draco schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, konnte er nicht mehr sehen, was genau passiert war. Aber anscheinend hatte Harry gerade engere Bekanntschaft mit einer der zahlreichen Hagwarts'schen Säulen geschlossen. Blieb die Frage: Warum? Etwa nur, weil er, Draco, Harry angelächelt hatte? Soo selten war es doch wohl auch wieder nicht, dass er lächelte, oder?

Blaise traf er erst beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle wieder. Er war gerade dabei, Harry verstohlen dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser einen kalten Löffel gegen seine Stirn drückte, als sich sein bester Freund neben ihm fallen ließ.

„Du errätst nie, was Potter der Weaslette in der letzten Pause erzählt hat! Wirklich, sich so gehen zu lassen!"  
„Wovon zum Henker sprichst du?"  
Dass Blaise aber auch immer dachte, man könne Gedanken lesen oder so etwas und nur die Hälfte dessen erzählte, was man brauchte, um zu verstehen, von was er sprach!  
„Potter anzulächeln! Der Arme war so überrascht, dass er gegen die nächste Säule gelaufen ist! Ich frage mich ehrlich, wie er du-weißt-schon-wen überlebt hat."  
„Tja! … Mensch, jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Was hat er gesagt?"  
„Er mag dich."  
„Wie jetzt?"  
„Ich zeig's dir später. Du hast doch was, das man als Denktarium benutzen kann oder?"  
Draco zögerte. Es war eigentlich egal, was man als Denktarium benutzte. Wichtig war nur, dass man die Erinnerungen darin lagern konnte und dicht genug an sie heran kam, dass man sie berühren konnte.  
„Ich hab noch eine Eulentrinkschale bei mir rumfliegen."

„Blahaise!"  
Ungeduldig stand Draco neben seinem Freund und wartete darauf, dass dieser seine Erinnerung an das Gespräch zwischen Harry und der Wiesel mit ihm teilte.

Endlich war es dann soweit! Silbrig waberte der Nebel durch das kleine Gefäß und Draco beugte sich darüber, um etwas erkennen zu können. Natürlich was das Bild dafür viel zu klein und der Ton war einfach schrecklich, doch dann wurde er in die Erinnerung hinein gesogen und landete neben Blaise hinter einer Säule im Hof. Vor der Säule saßen Harry und Ginny Weasley auf einer Bank und der Junge gestand seiner Freundin verträumt:„Er hat mich angelächelt!"  
„Wer?"  
Draco konnte praktisch hören, wie Harry die Augen verdrehte, als er das Mädchen ermahnte:„Ginny …"  
„Ach so, das Frettchen."  
„Ginny!", Harry klang empört und Draco schlich um die Säule und den grinsenden Blaise herum, um besser sehen zu können.  
„Ist ja gut. Dein geliebtes Draco-Schatzi-Mäuschen", Harry blickte sie genauso empört an, wie Draco war. Dieses Mädchen war ja genauso schlimm wie Pansy! „Warum denn eigentlich?"  
„Weiß ich nicht… Aber er ist süß."  
Draco war froh, dass niemand sah, wie rot er auf dieses Kommentar hin wurde.  
„Und ein Arschloch. Und ein Todesser obendrein."  
"Aber er hat gelächelt! Und für diese Todesserei kann er ja nichts. Schließl-"  
Ginny sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Wie kann man nur so verliebt sein?"  
DAS interessierte ihn auch. Und vor allem: Wie lange fühlte Harry schon so für ihn?  
Doch der Gryffindor zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste verlegen. „Weiß nicht", nuschelte er hintendrein. Wie niedlich! Draco war begeistert. Jetzt musste er doch nicht mehr warten, dass seine Verliebtheit verschwand! Daraus musste sich doch was machen lassen!

Den Rest des Tages lief Draco wie auf Wolken. Er war so gut gelaunt, dass er sogar einer Ravenclaw-Erstklässlerin das Buch aufhob, das ihr beim Anblick eines lächelnden Draco Malfoy vom Stapel gerutscht war!

Zwei Tage später stand sein Plan fest und Blaise war eingeweiht.

Als sie Montag Zaubertränke hatten, waren sie unter den ersten, die unten waren. Blaise stand an der letzten Ecke und spähte den Gang entlang, um Draco ein Zeichen geben zu können, wenn Harry kam. Dann war es soweit. Die kleine Farce konnte beginnen!

Kaum war der Gryffindor mit seinen Freunden in Hörweite, als Draco seinen besten Freund, sich angeblich unbelauscht wähnend, gespielt nervös ansprach: „Du, Blaise, … ich müsste mal etwas mit dir besprechen."  
Mit einem kurzen Grinsen registrierte Draco, dass die Schritte hinter der Ecke erstarben.  
„Klar, was gibt's?"  
"Nicht hier, wo uns jeder hören kann! Kannst du heute Abend um 22 Uhr zur Statue von Ferdinand dem Friedfertigen kommen? Du weißt schon, diesen Kerl auf einem Pferd vor dem Astronomieturm?"  
„So ernst?", Blaise lachte mitfühlend, „Ich werde da sein."  
„Danke"

Während des Unterrichts bemerkte Draco, wie ihn Harry immer wieder nachdenklich und misstrauisch beäugte und Blaise von Zeit zu Zeit mit einem eifersüchtigen Blick bedachte. Äußerlich ließ sich der Slytherin nichts anmerken, innerlich schmunzelte er jedoch amüsiert.

_Nicht doch, mein Süßer! Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, den armen Blaise so aufzuspießen… Wenn du wüsstest!_

Zum Glück wusste er nicht. Noch nicht.

Ein paar Stunden später stand Draco frisch geduscht und angezogen vor dem Spiegel und versuchte verzweifelt, die einzelnen Strähnen so zu legen, dass es am verführerischsten aber nicht wie frisch frisiert aussah. Zuvor hatte ihn die Wahl der Kleidung an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gebracht. Sollte er seine neue Robe anziehen, die für das bisherige Wetter einfach zu schade gewesen war, oder würde das wieder aussehen, als würde er immer noch zuviel Wert auf die Trennung zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln legen? Sollte er stattdessen lieber die Jeans anziehen? Aber die Robe gefiel ihm eigentlich besser und Muggelsachen trug er so selten, würde das Harry nicht misstrauisch machen? Aber sie betonte seine Figur besser als die Robe und …

Irgendwann platzte Blaise, der das ganze Elend mitverfolgte, der Kragen und er holte ungeduldig eine normale Hose, ein weißes Hemd und eine bequeme Robe heraus.  
„Herrgott noch mal! Es ist sowieso dunkel! Und Potter ist nun wirklich niemand, der sich über die Kleidung seiner Mitmenschen Gedanken macht!"  
„Sicher?"  
„Ja!"

Schließlich machte sich Draco auf den Weg, seine abendlichen Pflichtrunden zu erfüllen, Blaise würde später losgehen und dann bei der Statue auf ihn warten. Selbstverständlich würden sie beide etwas zu spät kommen, damit sich Harry gefahrlos in Hörweite verstecken konnte.

Als Draco kurz nach 10 am Astronomieturm eintraf, lehnte Blaise bereits am Sockel des Zauberers und tat ungeduldig.  
„Also, was ist so wichtig, das ich mitten in der Nacht durch das halbe Schloss schleichen muss?"  
Draco lehnte sich so neben ihn an den Sockel, dass das Licht des Halbmondes auf sein helles Haar traf und hoffte, dass sich Harry nicht _hinter_ der Statue versteckt hatte. Nachdem er sich dermaßen in Positur gebracht hatte, sagte er scheinbar zögerlich: „Ich hab mich verliebt."  
„Und wer ist die Glückliche?", Blaise klang gelangweilt.  
„…Der, nicht die."  
Sein Freund sprang auf und tat entsetzt. „Du willst mir jetzt bitte nicht sagen-"  
Draco unterbrach ihn empört:„Nein, du doch nicht! Merlin bewahre!"  
„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Wer ist es? Doch wohl keiner aus unserem Haus oder?"  
Draco deutete ein angewidertes Würgen an und gestand:„Er ist in Gryffindor … Harry Potter."  
Hinter sich hörte Draco ein erschrockenes Ausatmen, tat aber so, als hätte er nichts gehört, und fuhr fort, seine Stimme nahm dabei einen verzweifelten Unterton an: „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Er hasst mich! Und ich versteh das! Seit wir uns kennen, habe ich ihn immer nur schikaniert und ihm Probleme gemacht! Von diesem verdammten Mal hier", er deutete auf seinen Unterarm, „will ich gar nicht erst anfangen! Ich weiß doch selbst, dass es hoffnungslos ist, aber ich kriege ihn einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf! Immer, wenn ich denke, dass ich über ihn hinweg bin, macht er irgendetwas, das mich wieder total aus der Bahn wirft! Er muss ja nur _da_ sein und einfach… Harry sein!"  
„Meinst du nicht, dass das wieder vorbei geht?"  
Draco lachte sarkastisch. „Das ist jetzt schon ein halbes Jahrs so! Das geht nicht einfach „wieder vorbei"! Und irgendwie … Weißt du … in ein Mädchen war ich noch nie so sehr verliebt wie in ihn ... Es ist nicht nur sein Aussehen. Gut, er hat wirklich wunderschöne Augen und durch diese Haare will man einfach nur durchwuscheln… Aber es ist auch sein Charakter."  
Blaise flötete:„Ja ja, unser aller Held und Retter…"  
„Nein! Das ist es nicht. Es ist … Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann's nicht genau beschreiben. Sein ganzes Wesen, wie er zu seinen Freunden ist, seine Fähigkeit, zu seinen Entscheidungen zu stehen, sein Mut, seine Bodenständigkeit, seine … Ich weiß es nicht. Ich könnte dir unzählige Eigenschaften aufzählen, die mir an ihm gefallen, aber das wäre immer noch nicht der richtige Grund! Es ist eher so, dass ich diese Eigenschaften mag, weil ER sie hat. Verstehst du?"  
„Nein, aber das macht auch nichts. Wir finden schon irgendwie eine Lösung für dein Problem… Aber jetzt sollten wir zurück, ich will wirklich nicht bei einem Stelldichein mit dir von einem Lehrer gefunden werden, du weißt, ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren!"  
Draco lachte. „Weiberheld! Ich bleib noch kurz hier. Okay?"  
Blaise nickte und ermahnte ihn, nicht zu lange zu bleiben, dann ging er.

Kaum war der andere Slytherin hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden, als Draco auch schon das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte und sein Magen vor Nervosität herumzuhüpfen schien.  
Was, wenn Harry sich nicht traute?  
Wenn er einen seiner Freunde mitgenommen hatte? Draco würde vor Scham _sterben_, wenn das raus kam!  
Vielleicht hatten sie ihn auch falsch verstanden und Draco hatte sich gerade vor seinem immer noch-Feind bis auf die Knochen blamiert! Okay, das war ziemlich unrealistisch, wenn man bedachte, wie Harry von ihm gesprochen hatte, aber trotzdem…  
Oder Harry war gar nicht hier und hatte ihn auch nicht gehört!  
Was wenn … wenn …

Argh!  
Draco wollte sich genervt durch das Haar fahren, erinnerte sich aber im letzten Moment daran, dass er so seine Frisur zerstören würde, und senkte seine Hände wieder. Sie waren ganz kalt und wenn man genau hinsah, bemerkte man, dass sie einwenige zitterten. Draco erhob sich leicht und ließ sich dann auf seine Hände nieder.

Auf seinem Rücken hatte sich eine Gänsehaut wie im tiefsten Winter gebildet und er fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Nicht! Was sollte Harry denn von ihm denken? Dass sie im Kerker kein Wasser hatten?

Ein Räuspern ließ ihn herumfahren und seinen Puls in bisher unbekannte Höhen schnellen. Wenn er einen Herzfehler hätte, wäre sein Herz unter dieser Belastung bestimmt schon zusammengebrochen.

Neben ihm stand Harry. Alleine, wie Draco beruhigt feststellte. Und so dicht, dass Draco die Arme nicht einmal ganz ausstrecken müsste, um den Gryffindor zu berühren. Dieser starrte auf seine Fußspitzen und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Die Arme hatte er vor dem Bauch verschränkt, in der linken Hand hielt er seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, mit der rechten fuhr er unruhig seinen linken Oberarm auf und ab.

„Ha … has ... t du uns gehört?"  
Wow, war seine Stimme zittrig! Und so hoch! Wenn Draco ehrlich sein wollte, dann war er überrascht, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war, etwas zu sagen. Harry nickte zaghaft.  
„Hör zu, Potter … Ich … Das … Also … Können … Ach verdammt!"  
Nun fuhr er sich doch aufgebracht durch die Haare.  
„Kannst du das Ganze nicht einfach … vergessen?! Ich verspreche auch, dass du nichts davon merken wirst!"  
Erstmals hob Harry den Kopf, doch leider konnte Draco nichts erkennen, da der Gryffindor mit dem Rücken zum Mondlicht stand, sein Gesicht somit im Schatten lag. Zögerlich antwortete er:„Ich könnte es natürlich versuchen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das funktionieren würde."  
Seine Arme lösten sich voneinander, der Umhang glitt elegant zu Boden. Langsam ergriff Harry Dracos Hände, fuhr dann sanft hinauf zu dessen Schultern, verschränkte die Arme zuletzt hinter dem Nacken des Slytherins und zog diesen so zu sich heran. Mit belegter Stimme flüsterte er:„Schließlich bist du nicht der einzige hier, der sich verliebt hat.", überwand die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und küsste den überrumpelten Blonden zaghaft.

Derweil er den Kuss sanft erwiderte und sich seine Arme automatisch um die Taille des etwas kleineren Gryffindors schlangen, durchrieselte Draco das warme Gefühl absoluter Zufriedenheit. Und als sich nach wenigen Augenblicken ihre Lippen voneinander trennten, verbarg er sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge und murmelte glücklich:„Meiner"  
Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich für diese kitschige und absolut hufflepuffige Äußerung am liebsten geschlagen, doch Harry schien das anders zu empfinden. Denn er zog Draco noch etwas dichter an sich und bestätigte, während er ihm zärtlich durchs Haar fuhr:„Deiner".


End file.
